


lights

by wayvbabey



Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: Character A gets so drunk they end up confessing to Character B, their best friend.
Relationships: Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader
Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032276
Kudos: 9





	lights

-

The world around you spins like the reel at the start of an old movie. The lights blur together and then separate, only for the spinning to begin again, on repeat. Vaguely, you are reminded of Star Trek, when the space ships enter warp and reality mixes together.

A huge red and green blob with black hair appears in front of you. A constant in the swirling sea of colours around you.

“Are you okay?”

It's him.

Tears begin to well up in your eyes, distorting your vision even further. All you can do is make grabby hands while your heart throbs painfully, too twisted to even form words.

I love you, is what you want to say.

“So beautiful-” is what comes out instead.

Dejun raises an eyebrow, choking down a laugh. “What was that?”

“Oh my goodness,” you moan, shifting forward until his face is cupped in your hands. “You’re so pretty. Where did I find you? Who made you?" 

"That would be my mom and dad.” He’s never seen you, his best friend, this drunk before. The sight of you, so cosy and teary-eyed wrapped up in your Christmas sweater, has his heart swelling. It’s such a cute sight he can’t even be bothered to take your hands away from his cheeks.

“Can I meet them?” You batt your eyelashes at him. “Please? Just- just so they can make me another one?”

He frowns and replies under the guise of playing along. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Wha-” you seem dumbfounded, eyebrows knitting together. “You mean I can keep you?” For some reason, the statement rocks you as you stare at him in disbelief. “Like, you can be mine? I get you?”

Dejun pauses. Perhaps this is a conversation to have when you are sober. But still, he can’t resist your awestruck expression.

“If you want.” He ventures unsurely, even more so when more tears well up in your eyes again, this time spilling over.

You nod vigorously. “I want.”

Then you fall forward, finally having succumbed to the heaviness in your limbs. Dejun is there to catch you.

“Good.” He makes you comfy, settling your body between his legs with an arm around your middle.

“Good.” You echo happily, as the two of you, in your own little world on the floor, observe the party going on around you. The rest of the conversation can be continued another day.

Dejun will make sure of it.

-


End file.
